These studies investigate the mechanisms through which insulin-like growth factor I (IGF-I) regulate growth hormone (GH) secretion in men and women and whether there are sexually dimorphic differences in GH secretion in humans. The role of IGF-I in the feedback regulation of GH in acromegaly is also being studied.